Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An application, such as a video game, may include object data that may be associated with object images, such as a character or a weapon, displayable on a display. The application may further be effective to generate one or more scene images, where each scene image may be based on scene data. Scene data may be a composition of rendered objects and may be displayable as a scene image. In an example, a processor may generate a rendered object based on object data and attributes of the object data.